Number 6
by Lamatadora
Summary: Une rencontre au coin d'une rue, un passé douloureux, un avenir qui lui ouvre les bras, que va choisir Grimmjow ? Ichigo ou … UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ Number 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort. (personnage peut être un peu OOC)

_**Résumé :**_ Une rencontre au coin d'une rue, un passé douloureux, un avenir qui lui ouvre les bras, que va choisir Grimmjow ? Ichigo ou …

_**Note :**_ L'idée m'est encore venu d'une image (le lien est à la fin de mon profil), et j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^ c'est ma première fic à chapitre et elle ne devrait faire que 4 chapitres. Ha et merci au review anonyme sur mon autre texte au cas où vous repassiez par là :p et sur ce _**BONNE LECTURE**__**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 6<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

-Toi, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu vas voir.

Attiré par le bruit, Ichigo se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. Plusieurs types semblaient se battre. L'un d'entre eux retint son regard, il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, bien bâti dans les 25-27ans peut-être. Mais le plus étonnant et captivant était sa chevelure bleu qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses yeux. Il était seul face aux autres, mais se débrouillait plutôt bien, il prenait peu de coups et c'était même lui qui provoquait les autres, si bien qu'Ichigo se demandait s'il devait intervenir et aller l'aider. Surtout qu'en pleine nuit et seulement éclairé par l'enseigne d'un pub, l'ambiance était plutôt glauque.

Puis, le type envoya un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire d'un des hommes et un bon coup dans le tibia du deuxième, le troisième étant déjà à terre depuis un moment. Ils décidèrent donc de déguerpir vite fait, mais non sans lancer une dernière menace.

-La prochaine fois on t'aura, prépare toi.

Mais il ne dit rien et les regarda comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était risible. Une fois les autres partis, il s'effondra contre le mur, haletant légèrement. Ichigo décida donc d'aller lui parler, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un comme ça.

-Hé, ça va, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Fous-moi la paix gamin, tu veux.

-J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, alors tais-toi et laisse-moi t'aider.

-Casse-toi, c'est pas tes affaires.

-J'en ai rien à faire, tu es blessé, il faut que tu te soignes, c'est tout, alors viens.

-Et où ça, chez toi peut-être comme si un môme pourrait m'aider, tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit chez ta môman, ricana-t-il.

-Ma mère est morte et je ne suis plus un gamin, je suis majeur je te signale.

-Désolé pour ta mère, mais être majeur ne fais pas de toi un homme mon gars.

-Parce que se battre fait que tu en es un peut-être, fais-moi rire, t'as juste l'air d'un type seul, légèrement bourré et qui a provoqué une bagarre.

L'homme se releva et le foudroya du regard. Qui était ce sale gamin pour lui parler comme ça, à lui, il n'avait pas peur ou quoi, il venait bien de voir de quoi il était capable pourtant.

-Tu devrais partir avant que tu ne subisses le même sort que les autres, gronda-t-il.

-Ah oui et c'est pour ça que tu ne tenais pas sur tes jambes il y a quelques secondes.

-Tu m'énerves, râla le plus vieux.

-Content de l'apprendre et maintenant viens, mon père a une clinique, je pourrais te soigner. Et tu n'auras pas à le voir, ajouta-t-il devant l'air indécis de Grimmjow.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Ichigo.

-Ichigo, on ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas inviter n'importe qui chez soi ?

-Très bien alors reste ici et cuve bien.

-Attends, tu sauras faire sans ton père ?

-Oui, il m'a appris. Ton nom c'est quoi ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instant et se décida, après tout ce mioche pourrait peut-être lui être utile.

-Grimmjow.

Drôle de nom pensa Ichigo, mais bon ça allait avec le personnage.

-Voilà maintenant tu n'es plus n'importe qui, viens.

Grimmjow rit, ce gamin était vraiment quelqu'un dans son genre.

-Ok, je viens, mais on fait vite.

Grimmjow se laissa conduire jusqu'à chez Ichigo, s'il avait acceptait de le suivre, ce n'était pas tant pour soigner ses blessures mais plus pour celui qui allait les soigner. Un japonais rouquin aussi bien fait, ça ne courait pas les rues, surtout avec cet air revêche et ce pantalon moulant, était tout à fait à son goût, ou plutôt ce qu'il cachait.

Ichigo, lui, se demandait pourquoi il aidait ce mec antipathique. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas et ses blessures n'étaient pas si grave, il aurait pu se débrouiller seul. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait, qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, mais quoi, il ne savait pas.

Ils furent vite arrivé et Ichigo ouvrit doucement la porte, normalement, il ne devrait pas réveiller son père et ses sœurs mais on ne savait jamais, mieux valait faire attention. Pas que son père aurait dit quelque chose, mais il sentait que l'étranger n'avait pas envie de voir d'autre personne.

Il éclaira la pièce et fit entrer Grimmjow. Ils passèrent devant l'accueil et entrèrent dans une salle de soins, où Ichigo le fit s'assoir.

-Bon alors, mon petit infirmier, j'attends, qu'allez-vous donc me faire ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile et enlève tes vêtements que je vois l'étendue des dégâts.

-Oh mais fallait le dire tout de suite que tu voulais juste me mater, mon joli.

Excédé, Ichigo se retourna pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin, désinfectant, pansements et points de sutures. Quand il revint son « patient » était négligemment allongé sur l'une des tables, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air docile comme ça et son visage revêtait un air plus doux.

Mais le jeune homme remarqua surtout les nombreux bleus qui parcouraient son torse, et tous n'étaient pas dus à la bagarre qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils n'avaient pas rêvé, il avait bien vu l'homme en train de provoquer les autres. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois. Pour quelles raisons faisait-il ça ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, Grimmjow se releva et le fixa intensément.

-Alors par quoi tu commences, si tu n'es pas là pour m'admirer ?

Ichigo, un peu confus, le détailla un peu plus. Outre les bleus, son arcade gauche saignait, et il avait deux entailles faites au couteau : une légère au bras gauche et une plus profonde à la cuisse droite. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour marcher jusqu'ici sans qu'il ne s'appuie à lui.

-Ton arcade, je vais désinfecter et il te faut des points de sutures, ensuite ta cuisse, puis ton bras et enfin tes bleus. Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'hôpital dès que tu pourras, c'est plus prudent, surtout si tu as pris des coups à la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, quel est le problème maintenant ? Les hôpitaux te font peur, ou bien tu es un dangereux criminel recherché par la police, ironisa le rouquin.

La manière dont Grimmjow le regarda sans rien dire, le fit bêtement flipper, ce n'était quand même pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas être recherché ?

Il écarquilla les yeux au son cristallin et presque irréel qui sortit de la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, t'es idiot ou quoi, si j'étais recherché, je ne serais pas con au point de m'exposer comme ça. L'hôpital, c'est non et ce n'est pas discutable compris ?

Et le ton glacial sur lequel il avait terminé sa phrase, fit comprendre à Ichigo qu'en effet, discuter plus sur ce point était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Alors il s'approcha de lui et commença doucement à nettoyer et désinfecter la première plaie. Il intima à son « patient » de ne surtout pas bouger et de mordre dans quelque chose s'il le voulait pendant qu'il suturait. Et surtout pour que d'éventuel cris ne viennent pas réveiller sa famille où les voisins. Mais l'autre refusa et en effet pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche, à croire qu'il en avait vu de bien pire.

Une fois finit, il s'occupa des deux entailles puis ouvrit un tube de pommade en vue de les passer sur les bleus. Il lui demanda de s'allonger et entreprit un massage long sur quasiment toutes les parties de son corps pour bien faire pénétrer la pommade.

Il sentait le regard du plus vieux sur lui, regard qui le dévorait, si bien qu'il n'osait plus lever les yeux, de peur de croiser les orbes claires et si envoutantes.

-Retournes-toi maintenant, tu dois en avoir derrière aussi non ?

-Si j'avais su que ça me donnerait le droit d'avoir tes mains sur moi me caressant ainsi, je serais venu bien avant, répliqua-t-il en se retournant.

Ichigo s'attarda sur le bas du dos ou trônait un tatouage, un six, noir. Mais quand il commença à passer ses mains dessus Grimmjow les retira sèchement, sans rien dire. Peut-être était-il plus sensible ici, où que le tatouage avait une signification importante pour lui et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on y touche. En tout cas, il continua sa besogne pendant encore quelques minutes avant de poser les questions qui le taraudaient.

-Pourquoi tu t'es battu ce soir ?

-Parce que j'aime ça.

-Soit sérieux, s'énerva le plus jeune.

-Je le suis, n'est-ce pas une excellente raison ?

-Et tu fais ça souvent ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si, je suis en train de te soigner, et je n'ai pas envie de te revoir ici tous les jours.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je reviendrais, comme si j'avais envie de revoir un gamin impétueux.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, et je ne suis pas impétueux. Et toi tu es le type le plus énervant et égoïste que j'ai pu rencontrer. Alors comme ça la prochaine fois que tu te fais refaire le portrait, tu te laisseras crever dans une ruelle sans rien faire, sans penser aux gens qui tienne à toi, ou même à moi qui m'acharne à te remettre sur pieds ?

Grimmjow resta silencieux un moment, laissant les mains d'Ichigo l'apaiser et le relaxer. Quand ce fut fini, il attendit un peu et se rhabilla. Ichigo, après lui avoir donné quelques médicaments, compresses et pommades, le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Ça ira merci.

Grimmjow le regarda s'éloigner pour rentrer chez lui mais il ne put partir sans rajouter quelque chose.

-Ichigo - et celui-ci se retourna - il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont envie de me voir et la prochaine fois, si c'est grave, je viendrais, finit-t-il dans un souffle, en s'en allant.

Et cela sonnait comme une promesse, alors Ichigo le laissa partir sans rien ajouter. Il rentra chez lui, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous la couette, il était tard. Et il ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt, se remémorant les derniers événements.

Grimmjow quant à lui, se glissa également sous les couettes de son lit, dans son appartement vide, où personne ne l'attendait jamais, repensant à ce gosse et à son sourire, tandis que Morphée l'emportait doucement dans ses bras.

**xXxXxXx**

Ichigo sortait de chez lui, comme tous les samedis pour retrouver quelques amis en ville et passer l'après-midi à s'amuser. Shopping, karaoké et bar plus tard, il abandonna ses amis quelques minutes, histoire de prendre l'air. Il marcha un moment observant le soleil de plus en plus bas, il ne l'avait pas revu, un mois était passé déjà. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas recommencé à se battre, il se rassurait en se disant qu'il serait venu à la clinique dans le cas contraire, mais était-ce bien vrai ? D'un autre côté il en avait marre de s'en faire pour un type qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il revoyait sans cesse son visage dans ses rêves, ce regard félin, ses prunelles azurs dans les siennes, qui le consumaient entièrement. Et il détestait ça, pourquoi rêvait-il d'un homme d'abord et pas d'une jolie fille ? Ce type l'énervait rien que pour ça, juste parce qu'il accaparait ses pensées, au point qu'il ait dû mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Au point qu'il s'inquiète, alors qu'il ne le reverrait certainement jamais, il devait s'amuser quelque part en l'ayant complètement oublié. Pourtant, lui, n'oubliait pas ses dernières paroles. Enfin quelle importance maintenant, il ferait mieux de retourner auprès de ses amis, ça faisait un moment qu'il s'était éclipsé.

L'air était plutôt mordant en ce début novembre et il se surprit à greloter.

-Tiens, met ça.

Une voix sortie de nulle part, une veste tout juste posée sur ses épaules, un sourire aguicheur et des yeux…

-Alors gamin, t'es encore dehors à cette heure-ci, ce n'est pas très prudent, et si je décidais de faire de toi mon dîner, s'exclama-t-il, en lui renvoyant un sourire carnassier.

-Grimmjow !

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Surpris de me revoir, mon joli ?

-Je… ne pensais pas te revoir, c'est vrai... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore, tu as recommencé, t'as vu l'état de ta main ? s'écria-il horrifié devant l'état pitoyable de ce qu'il voyait et découvrait encore.

-Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas me souler à chaque fois.

-Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais à la clinique te faire soigner, tu m'as menti, dit-il énervé.

-C'est faux, j'ai dit : si c'est grave, ça ne l'est pas, donc lâche moi, sinon je m'en vais.

-Pas grave, et si ça s'infectait ? Si tu tombais malade au point de ne plus bouger, t'y a pensé à ça ?

-Ça ne serait peut-être pas si mal.

Il avait dit ça si bas, qu'Ichigo crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Grimmjow ne pouvait tout de même pas penser ça, il ne pouvait pas vouloir aller mal. A moins que ce ne soit pour ça qu'il se batte, mais pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'apporter de si important de te battre hein ?

-Je me sens en vie dans ces moment-là, voilà pourquoi.

-En vie mais ça pourrait te tuer, contesta-il scandalisé.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le fixer et ça lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser vouloir ça. Mais il sentait bien qu'il y avait une autre raison aux combats de Grimmjow, pas seulement une volonté de se sentir vivant, non, il y avait un mal être plus profond. La tristesse et surtout la détresse qu'il lut au fond de ses yeux, le remua, il ne voulait plus les voir, pas là, pas chez lui.

Mais là, maintenant, il était impuissant et que pouvait-il faire pour le retenir, pour qu'il vienne avec lui, pour l'empêcher de recommencer ? Rien.

Il n'était rien, alors quand Grimmjow se retourna et partit, il ne fit rien. Gardant avec lui sa veste et son odeur.

**xXxXxXx**

Froid. Il avait froid, vraiment très froid.

Il sentait son sang coulait sur sa peau, hors de lui, et il était impuissant. C'était maintenant alors, il allait enfin partir ? C'était risible, comme ça, dans une ruelle sordide où on ne le retrouverait qu'au petit matin et encore, plus tard sans doute. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait depuis tout ce temps ? Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se poser des questions et qu'il profite de ces derniers instants, l'odeur de la ville, la neige qui le recouvrirait entièrement pendant la nuit. Blanche, immaculée, qui le cacherait aux yeux du monde, comme une douce couverture.

Puis, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt, mais ça ne servit à rien. Il était toujours là, ce visage ne voulait pas partir. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui au moment de quitter cette vie ? Ne pouvait-il pas penser à la paix qu'il aurait enfin après ?

Non, ce visage restait et l'incitait à se relever et se trainer jusqu'à lui, et tout ça à cause d'une sorte de foutue promesse, _« Si c'est grave, je viendrais ». _Et c'était grave, la clinique n'était pas loin, il aurait peut-être le temps d'y arriver, quitte à ramper. Il subirait encore les foudres du rouquin s'il y allait, mais… Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se décider, ça faisait des mois que plus rien n'allait, que tout était si sombre autour de lui, et ce gosse aurait changé quelque chose ? Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois, et il allait renoncer au repos éternel, pour ça : c'était ridicule. Ridicule certes, mais tentant.

Alors dans un grand effort, il se remit debout et fit quelques pas en titubant avant de s'accrocher à une barrière. Le trajet bien que court serait un vrai défi, il n'y arriverait peut-être pas finalement.

Une rue, plus qu'une, la fatigue se faisait cruellement sentir, il n'avait plus beaucoup de force, ce coup dans le ventre faisait vraiment très mal. _Allez Grimmjow, fais encore un effort regarde c'est là faut juste arriver à sonner. _Mais aux derniers mètres, il tomba lourdement sur le sol, fixant la porte, impuissant…

**xXxXxXx**

-Ichiiiiiiiiigo, à table.

-Pas la peine de crier comme ça Yuzu.

Il s'installa, observant les flocons tombaient par la fenêtre, fait étrange lorsque l'on sait qu'il n'a jamais vraiment neigé les années auparavant et qu'ils étaient mi-février. Les vacances approchait a grand pas et Yuzu était tout excité par toutes cette neige, Karin, elle, pensait juste que son prochain match de foot serait annulé et son père parlait encore au portrait plus grand que nature de sa mère. En gros, tout était normal.

Le repas passa tranquillement, la télé en arrière fond, pendant qu'Isshin et Ichigo se chamaillait comme à leur habitude.

-Va sortir les poubelles, gamin.

-Tais-toi le vieux, je fais ce que je veux.

-Masakiiii aide moi, notre fils tourne mal, regarde comme il me parle.

-Hé c'est reparti, je vais dans ma chambre.

Ichigo n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir maintenant, il faisait bien trop froid, il suffisait de regarder toute cette neige tombait pour s'en rendre compte. Il irait demain ou plus tard. Ichigo posa un regard circulaire sur sa chambre et se posa sur une veste, _Sa _veste. Etait-il encore en train de se détruire à petit feu, se battre devant un bar, dans une ruelle ? Il en avait vraiment marre de ne penser qu'à ça, il le connaissait à peine.

Une bonne heure passa avant qu'il ne décide de redescendre et s'installer devant la télé. Dehors la neige tombait toujours, recouvrant tout sur son passage, absolument tout…

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que c'est pas trop mal, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas, il reste juste à le corriger. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, à la prochaine ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre :**_ Number 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort. (personnage peut être un peu OOC)

_**Résumé :**_ Une rencontre au coin d'une rue, un passé douloureux, un avenir qui lui ouvre les bras, que va choisir Grimmjow ? Ichigo ou …

**Note :**Voilà la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D et merci beaucoup aux anonymes **cocinelle,** **ayu,** **Lynn** et **trinity07**pour vos review et encore merci à tous les autres ^^ et sur ce _**BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 6<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

Ichigo les sacs sous le bras, se dirigea lentement vers les poubelles, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cette famille de fou. A peine installé que son père l'avait attaquer par derrière, impossible d'être tranquille, alors il était sorti.

Il resta quelques instants admirer le ciel, ou du moins cet amas blanc en tomber car on ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il allait rentrer quand un bruit, où plutôt un râle, le stoppa. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne remarquait rien de spécial et pensait avoir rêvait quand le bruit recommença. Attiré par la curiosité, il s'avança et buta dans quelque chose, il s'accroupit et entreprit de retirer la couche de neige. Il s'alarma en comprenant que quelqu'un était là dessous, sûrement un sans-abri, un peu trop soul. Mais plus il retirait la couche de neige et plus il avait peur, car il l'avait reconnu, cette couleur de cheveux, il n'y avait que lui pour la porter. Grimmjow !

Alors vite Ichigo le prit dans ses bras et le porta tant bien que mal jusqu'à la clinique, horrifié par tout ce sang sur ces vêtements. _Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, s'il vous plaît. _Il le posa lourdement sur l'une des tables, fouillant dans les armoires pour prendre tout ce qui pourrait lui servir.

Alarmé par le bruit et le fait qu'Ichigo ne soit pas rentré, toute sa famille s'était dirigée vers la clinique. Devant l'air plus qu'inquiet de son fils et l'état de l'inconnu, Isshin prit les choses en main.

Il dégagea le plus possible la neige qui restait en essayant de ne pas toucher aux blessures ouvertes tout de suite, puis enleva les vêtements mais il du bien vite recourir à une paire de ciseau, pendant ce temps Karin était allé augmenter le chauffage, le pauvre devait être frigorifié. Yuzu assistait son père tandis qu'Ichigo essayait de remettre ses idées en places.

-Ses blessures sont trop importantes, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

A ces mots Ichigo sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

-Non.

-Ichigo, si on ne fait rien il va mourir, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je ne sais pas si j'en ai assez en réserve.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu y arriveras et je donnerai mon sang s'il le faut, je suis donneur universel.

Isshin dut lire toute la détermination qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son fils car il accepta.

Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'il meurt mais Grimmjow lui avait bien fait comprendre que la question de l'hôpital ne se posait même pas et d'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il découvre pourquoi.

Isshin commença par s'occuper de la blessure qui semblait la plus grave, Grimmjow avait reçu un coup de couteau à l'abdomen, restait à savoir s'il avait touché un organe vital. Si c'était le cas il ne pourrait vraiment rien faire.

La plaie nettoyé, il entreprit d'endormir son patient. Chose qui pouvait paraître absurde puisqu'il était inconscient mais il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse se réveiller pendant l'opération. Isshin avait senti son fils bien trop impliqué pour lui demander de l'assister, ainsi après plusieurs protestations, il avait réussi à le faire sortir, ainsi que Yuzu, bien trop sensible pour tout ceci.

Ichigo tournait en rond chez lui, c'était long, que se passait-il à l'intérieur, était-il hors de danger ? Et que c'était-il passer ce soir, une énième bagarre qui aurait mal tourné ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il se rongeait les sangs, quand enfin Karin passa la porte. Son air était comme toujours impassible et l'attente devenait invivable.

-Papa a pu le stabiliser, il a eu de la chance, le couteau est passé à travers sans faire trop de dégâts, nos réserve de sang était suffisante malgré la quantité de sang perdu et les autres blessures étaient superficielles, à part deux côtes cassés et de nombreuses contusions, son visage est également bien amoché.

Froid, direct. Mais ça lui suffisait, il était en vie.

-Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

-Pas tout de suite, de toute façon il ne va pas se réveiller avant quelques heures.

Finalement Ichigo alla le voir une heure plus tard, il s'assit auprès de lui attendant qu'il se réveille. Son père veillait aussi, il était resté sérieux depuis, il voulait attendre que son patient se réveille pour voir quel genre de liens l'unissaient à son fils, il croyait pourtant connaître tous ses amis et celui-ci n'était pas un ado c'était un homme et cela l'intriguait.

Son fils avait l'air de vraiment tenir à lui, pourtant il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Le soigner n'avait pas été facile, surtout qu'il avait bien senti que son fils ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas le sauver, ce qui avait augmenté la pression déjà lourde sur ses épaules. Heureusement qu'il avait un sang-froid hors pair dans ce genre de situations.

Ils restaient donc tous les deux silencieux et seul le tic-tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre. Une autre heure passa, puis Ichigo se redressa en voyant les doigts de l'alité bouger. Petit à petit il se réveillait, ses paupières frémirent puis s'ouvrirent. Il paraissait groggy, légèrement désorienté, puis posa son regard sur l'endroit où il se trouvait et enfin sur Ichigo et son père et ferma les yeux. Il semblait reprendre pieds dans la réalité et essayait de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Il se revoyait devant la porte, tombant, mort. Et là, il bougeait, la douleur le tiraillant malgré les antidouleurs. Il lui manquait des morceaux du puzzle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Réussit-il à prononcer après un moment.

-Je t'ai trouvé recouvert de neige devant ma porte, je t'ai emmené à la clinique et mon père t'a sauvé.

Grimmjow détailla un peu plus son père, cet homme avait l'air dur à première vue, mais en même temps ça avait dû être une nuit agité et par sa faute.

Ichigo était anxieux, son père présent, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Grimmjow et il avait peur de le braquer, surtout qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé de le voir bouger et parler.

-Si tu veux quelque chose tu peux nous le demander et on te l'apportera dans la mesure du possible et tu peux rester ici le temps que tu te rétablisses, intervint son père.

-Je vous ai déjà assez importuné, je partirai le plus vite possible, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Vous resterez ici le temps que je vous le dirai.

Et son ton était sans réplique. Il quitta la pièce conscient que rien ne se passerait tant qu'il serait là, mais bien sur il fit en sorte de pouvoir continuer à écouter l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens.

-Alors que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ?

Grimmjow l'observa un moment silencieux, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'il avait fait le choix de venir ici. Il ne devrait plus se battre à nouveau, vu son choix, mais malheureusement ce choix semblait trop dure. C'était comme une sorte de punition, il en avait besoin.

-Tu sais les gars de la dernière fois, c'est eux, ils sont revenu mais ils ont amenés des potes avec eux, il se sont vengés enfin, je m'en suis quand même plutôt bien sorti vu la situation, ils auraient pu m'amocher bien plus que ça.

-Ils auraient pu te tuer sur place oui, encore heureux qu'il t'ai laissé pour mort sinon tu ne serais pas ici.

-Pourquoi ça t'énerves tant, il y a des tas de gens qui disparaissent tous les jours et tu me connais à peine, t'es pas mère Theresa à se que je sache.

-Et alors, si j'ai envie de m'en faire pour toi c'est mon problème, je t'ai soigné la dernière fois et cette fois-ci encore, enfin mon père, ce qui fait de toi mon patient et on s'inquiète toujours pour ses patients même dix ans après. Alors attends toi à m'avoir sur le dos.

-Qui te dit que ça me dérange mon joli, peut-être que je ne rêve que de ça.

A chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre d'allusion, Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre et se contentait d'ignorer la remarque. Il se demandait si l'homme en face de lui, était vraiment gay où s'il faisait exprès pour le provoquer. En même temps il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il se faisait des gays mais bon à quoi ressemblent t-ils finalement ? A tout le monde non ?

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, si tu as trop mal appuies ici, mais pas plus de deux fois, après ça ne marchera plus, ce sont des antidouleurs. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de mettre ta vie en danger comme tu le fais, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, ou pour qui tu veux. Bonne nuit.

Il éteignit la lumière en partant, laissant un Grimmjow songeur et légèrement perdu.

Son père quant à lui avait compris l'essentiel, cet homme était un type à problème et bien sûr c'était sur Ichigo qu'il tombait et son fils s'empressait de l'aider sur un coup de tête. C'était tout lui ça, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, sans distinction. Il devrait faire attention et surveiller à distance, après tout il n'avait qu'un seul fils et il l'aimait énormément quoi qu'il puisse montrer ou dire.

**xXxXxXx**

Le lendemain matin Ichigo apporta le petit déjeuner au patient, qui il l'espérait irait déjà un peu mieux. En entrant dans la pièce où il était, il le trouva debout devant la fenêtre s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Retourne dans le lit tout de suite, tu n'as pas assez de force pour ça bon sang, t'es vraiment pas possible.

-Laisse moi, je fais ce que je veux et je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici plusieurs jours, je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

-Un fardeau ? Mais c'est le travail de mon père ne dis pas de bêtises et moi je suis content de savoir que tu es ici et pas je ne sais où mourant dans une ruelle.

Et il l'empoigna et l'aida à retourner s'allonger.

-Je t'ai amené de la lecture et de la musique pour quand tu te sentiras mieux et que tu t'ennuieras. Pour le petit déjeuner, désolé c'est pas fameux mais tu ne peux pas tout manger.

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi Grimmjow lui demandait ça, il voulait faire la causette avec lui maintenant ?

-Si tu ne fais rien, alors reste.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui fit rester le rouquin. Il s'assit face à lui et lit un livre, une musique douce et apaisante en arrière fond, tandis qu'à nouveau le plus vieux regardait mélancoliquement par la fenêtre, une expression triste sur le visage. Une expression dont Ichigo aimerait bien connaître la cause.

Les heures, les jours filèrent, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow puisse enfin retourner chez lui. Mais étant toujours en convalescence, il fut décidé au grand damne du patient qu'Ichigo passerait quelques jour chez lui comme c'était les vacances et qu'ensuite il se contenterait de passer quelques fois, voir si tout allait bien.

Sur le pas de la porte Isshin regarda une dernière fois l'homme qu'il avait sauvé quelques temps auparavant. Il s'était plutôt bien remis mais il avait pu observer qu'intérieurement Grimmjow souffrait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait insisté pour que son fils passe un peu de temps avec lui, histoire de lui faire un peu oublier ses pensées moroses. Au fil des jours il avait pu observer que malgré leurs nombreuses petites disputes, le courant passé entre eux et que l'homme pourtant acariâtre se laisser approcher, chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter.

Grimmjow se retourna vers lui et lui serra la main.

-Merci monsieur pour ce que vous avez fait, même si je ne le méritais sûrement pas.

Isshin se contenta d'hocher la tête aux remerciement sincères malgré toute l'amertume que l'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

Ils s'en allèrent, Ichigo au volant de sa petite voiture d'occasion acquise quelques mois plus tôt. Grimmjow habitait assez loin de chez eux, dans un quartier beaucoup moins fréquenté de la ville et beaucoup plus glauque que le sien.

Mais en entrant dans son entre, on aurait dit une sorte de hangar réaménagé sur deux étages, il ne pouvait dénié un certains charme à l'endroit, les nombreuses fenêtres, larges, placées en hauteur, éclairaient toutes les pièces d'une douce chaleur apaisante. Au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait le salon et la cuisine, des toilettes, une salle de bains, et une chambre d'amis tandis qu'à l'étage se trouvait la chambre de Grimmjow, une autre pièce dans laquelle Grimmjow ne voulait pas qu'il entre, une autre salle de bain et une bibliothèque.

Grimmjow prendrait la chambre d'amis pour éviter qu'il n'ait à utiliser les escaliers, tandis qu'Ichigo du coup dormirait nul autre part que dans le lit même de son "patient". Ce qui d'ailleurs énervait déjà suffisamment ce dernier, non pas parce qu'il y dormirait, mais de ses propres dire parce qu'il y dormirait seul, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu venir le réchauffait, s'il était dans son état normal.

-Je vais faire à manger, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que tu voudras, fais comme chez toi, oh mais c'est déjà ce que tu fais.

-Grimmjow, tu vas pas commencer, va t'asseoir, allumes la télé, fais ce que tu veux mais ne me cherche pas.

Il obtempéra, ruminant dans sa barbe. Quelques zappages plus loin, il tomba sur un reportage : l'art de la sculpture. Ichigo s'étonna, il ne pensait pas du tout qu'il aimait ça, mais finalement, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Après tout venir ici, avait son avantage, il pourrait en apprendre plus, et essayer de savoir ce qui rongeait l'autre comme ça.

Il avait préparer un bento. A la plus grande surprise de Grimmjow c'était parfaitement délicieux, il ne l'aurait pourtant pas imaginé en parfaite petite femme de maison. Mais en y repensant, il se rappelait que le rouquin lui avait dit avoir perdu sa mère. Si c'était arrivé il y a longtemps, il avait certainement du prendre soin de ces deux jeunes sœurs, plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire en temps normal.

Une fois le repas finit dans le silence, Ichigo voulu détendre l'atmosphère et proposa de regarder un film, et une comédie ne serait pas de trop. Grimmjow accepta, d'habitude il s'affalait devant la télé lorsqu'il rentrait bien amoché ou bien ivre d'une soirée.

Quelques rires plus tard, alors qu'il étaient d'abord assez éloignés, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs épaules se frôlant. Le film finit, ils zappèrent sur différentes chaînes, quand Grimmjow senti Ichigo basculer sur lui, endormi. Il allait le réveiller mais l'autre se serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Il resta là sans rien faire le regardant, réfléchissant à nouveau à ce qui allait se passer pendant la durée de son séjour chez lui.

A coup sur, il ne le laisserait pas sortir seul, pour éviter qu'il ne recommence à se chercher des ennuis. Et ça l'emmerdait profondément, tout en trouvant ça attendrissant de la part de ce gamin. Malgré toutes leurs pseudo disputes, il avait apprit à l'apprécier et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laisser quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui. Pas qu'il le voulait mais, bizarrement avec lui, ça se faisait tout seul, naturellement.

Et ne plus avoir un appartement vide, des affaires qui trainaient un peu partout, ça le changerait un peu mais ça lui faisait peur. Ca faisait tellement longtemps et... Il voulait tellement effacé ce moment de sa vie revenir en arrière. Mais c'était comme ça, il faisait du mal autour de lui et il ne voulait pas en faire à Ichigo mais sa présence l'apaisait, alors comment le repousser ?

Enfin, il serait temps qu'ils aillent se coucher, alors il secoua doucement l'épaule du rouquin pour le réveiller. Il rechigna d'abord ne voulant pas sortir de son doux cocon mais quand il vit dans quel position il était et qu'il sentit la main de Grimmjow dans ses cheveux, qui s'était mis à les caresser sans y penser, il fit un bond en arrière gêné.

-Ha hem, je... euh... je... vais aller me coucher, d'accord. Oui, je vais faire ça voila.

-On se sent gêner de m'avoir pris comme doudou Ichigo ? Pourtant tu avais l'air de vouloir rester à ta place.

-Mais non, c'est juste que… qu'il est tard, je devrais t'aider avec ton bandage. Et après je monte si tu as besoin tu m'appelles ok ?

Grimmjow acquiesça, et se laissa faire quand le rouquin observa sa cicatrice le long de son torse, elle était beaucoup moins rouge et boursoufflé maintenant. Mais il s'en fichait de garder une marque, au contraire, il l'avait mérité, ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qu'il avait causé…

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^, les deux derniers chapitres ne vont pas tarder et je les trouve plus intéressant que celui-ci :P A bientôt j'espère ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre :**_ Number 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort. (personnage peut être un peu OOC)

**Rated :** **M **( lemon dans ce chapitre)

_**Résumé :**_ Une rencontre au coin d'une rue, un passé douloureux, un avenir qui lui ouvre les bras, que va choisir Grimmjow ? Ichigo ou …

**Note : **Merci beaucoup aux anonymes ayu, Lynn, Anahlie18, Cosmobubulle et Coccinelle pour vos review, à ceux qui ont mis en alert et à tous les autres :p Voici la suite, _**BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 6<strong>

**Chapitre ****3**

Ichigo déposa les courses sur la table avant de les ranger dans les différents placards et le frigo. Il n'avait pas aperçu Grimmjow, il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas sorti, il n'avait pas envie de l'attendre dans l'angoisse de le voir arriver blessé. Une semaine qu'il était là et le suivait partout où il allait, il savait que ça l'agaçait mais tans pis. Au moins depuis il n'avait pas recommencé et Ichigo commençait à apprécier l'autre homme, de plus, être loin de sa famille lui permettait un peu de respirer, ça lui faisait du bien.

Une fois le rangement finis il se dirigea vers le salon et entendis du bruit dans la salle de bains et souffla ; il était là. Puis un gémissement se fit entendre et alerté, il entra sans frapper, Grimmjow complètement nu se retenait au rebord du lavabo en grimaçant.

-Que s'est-il passé ? cria presque Ichigo, les joues rougies à cause de la vue qu'il avait sur le corps de son ami.

-J'ai glissé, passe moi une serviette.

-Et un s'il-te-plaît, ça t'écorcherait la bouche peut-être ?

Un regard noir lui répondit, mais il s'y était habitué et était loin d'être apeuré. Il lui tendit tout de même le linge, leur mains se frôlèrent et Grimmjow en profita pour lui attraper le bras et le ramener brusquement vers lui.

-Tu es beaucoup trop insolent, méfie toi, je pourrai te le faire payer ; te punir et j'ai de très bonne idées pour ça, très bonnes…, finit-il pas chuchoter au creux de son oreille d'une voix plus qu'équivoque et en glissant une main vers le bas de son dos.

Totalement rouge écrevisse ce coup-ci, le rouquin tenta de reculer sans grand succès.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ? Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même ?

Aucune réponse ne vint à part un sourire plus que lubrique et un regard qui détaillait son corps de haut en bas, lentement, très lentement.

- Arrête ça, ça ne se fait pas, c'est gênant.

-On dirait une vierge effarouché, mon petit Ichigo, ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? dit-il en riant.

-Non, mais avec des filles pas un homme.

Ichigo tenta de s'échapper mais Grimmjow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Viens là n'ai pas peur.

Et il l'attrapa par le bras, le collant contre lui, mettant la tête d'Ichigo dans le creux de son cou. Il resta un moment comme ça avant de reprendre.

-Alors, tu n'es pas bien là ? Ca ne change pas grand chose que je sois un homme tu sais, c'est même beaucoup plus intéressant crois-moi.

Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Repose moi tout de suite, tu entends.

Ichigo se débattit en vain, il avait peur, se demandant jusqu'où irait l'autre. Pourtant une partie de lui avait vraiment envie de le savoir.

-Arrête de gigoter, tu ne peux pas savoir si tu aimes avant même d'avoir essayé, je ne te laisserai partir seulement si tu ne supportes vraiment pas. En attendant tais-toi et laisse toi faire.

-Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, arrête ça, tout de suite.

Grimmjow ne l'écouta pas et s'assit sur le canapé, tenant fermement Ichigo assis sur ses genoux, la tête posé sur son torse.

-Ton cœur bat trop vite, calme toi. Tu n'aimes pas les câlins Ichigo ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, c'est juste que... je...

-Tu es tout rouge, détends toi, et apprécie, sens mes lèvres sur ta peau, mon souffle, mes mains. Je suis sûr que tu ça ne te déranges pas tant que ça.

Ichigo sentait la main chaude de Grimmjow posé sur son dos, sous son pull et son souffle près de sa joue, sa respiration était lente, calme et il fermait les yeux, alors Ichigo fit pareil et ne dit plus rien. Après tout, il n'était pas si mal comme ça et tant qu'ils n'allaient pas plus loin...

Puis il recula un peu et le fixa droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Ichigo eut un mouvement de recule mais Grimmjow se rapprocha encore et posa ses lèvres contres les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste, plein de tendresse, tout pour ne pas effrayer le rouquin et le garder encore un peu contre lui. Pourtant, même Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été avec quelqu'un, se l'interdisant, ne s'autorisant que quelques coups d'un soir. Alors à quoi jouait-il avec ce gamin ?

Ichigo, lui, avait rougi violemment après ce baiser cachant à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de l'autre. Il aurait du partir mais son corps n'en avait pas envie, il voulait rester dans la douce chaleur des bras du plus grand.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus avant que ce ne soit au tour d'Ichigo de l'embrasser, il venait de prendre la décision d'essayer après tout il était jeune, s'il n'essayait pas maintenant, quand vivrait-il ce genre d'expériences ? Il laissa Grimmjow, agréablement surpris, prendre le dessus et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres quand sa langue taquine en demanda le passage. D'abord langoureux le baiser se fit plus passionné pour terminer en doux soupirs.

Quelques câlins et baisers plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent et partirent se coucher chacun de leur coté. Ils n'avaient pas parler, c'était encore trop tôt pour le rouquin qui avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait aimé, c'était indéniable, pourtant avant il n'avait jamais ressenti avoir ce genre de penchant, était-ce seulement avec Grimmjow ?

Quant à ce dernier, il se demandait où tout cela l'entrainerait mais depuis bien longtemps, il avait juste envie de se laisser porter par les événements sans réfléchir et voir ce qui se passerait s'il essayait de se faire du bien pour une fois.

**xXxXxXx**

Ichigo avait eu du mal à expliquer à son père pourquoi il n'était toujours pas rentré chez eux, cela faisait maintenant un mois, et c'était plus que suffisant pour que la cicatrisation de Grimmjow soit suffisante pour le laisser seul.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé lui dire la relation qui le liait à l'autre homme et avait raconté, qu'il trouvait leur patient quelque peu dépressif - ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas si faux - son père avait acquiesçait et lui avait dit qu'il pourrait rester tant que ça ne dérangeait pas son hôte et que ses études n'en prenait pas un coup, c'était sa dernière année de lycée après tout, il se devait de la réussir. Ichigo avait été étonné qu'il soit si facile à convaincre, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que son père n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué quelques changements chez son fils et en plus il rougissait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Grimmjow.

Après tout du moment que son fils était heureux c'était le principal, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Grimmjow qui le turlupinait, un côté sombre et destructeur et c'est ça qui l'inquiétait. Alors il gardait un œil sur son fils, à distance.

Et ce dernier regardait tranquillement la télé, seul. Il avait arrêté de suivre son compagnon partout, oui compagnon, il avait encore du mal à s'y faire, mais après l'autre nuit, ils avaient continuer à avoir ce genre de moment et vu qu'ils habitaient ensemble… Mais ils n'étaient toujours pas allés jusqu'au bout… et Ichigo redoutait ce moment, embrasser un homme était une chose, mais faire ça et l'acceptait en était une autre. Il se remuait les méninges depuis une bonne heure déjà quand il décida qu'il verrait le moment venu. Ce qui finalement ne saurait tardé, vu que Grimmjow était de plus en plus entreprenant.

Grimmjow lui, marchait tranquillement en réfléchissant aussi. Un mois que sa vie avait repris quelques couleurs, un mois de break parmi cette désolation, et qu'il s'était permis de prendre, mais sans cesse il se demandait s'il en avait le droit. Mais il se sentait mieux et reprenait goût à des choses sans doute toute simple mais des choses de la vie. Et égoïste il voulait en profiter, tout en sachant que ça aurait plus que probablement une fin et que la chute serait encore plus rude.

Tout à ses divagations, il était arrivé chez lui et ce soir il était bien décidé à découvrir un peu plus son bel apollon, c'est-à-dire son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus de juste l'embrasser et juste le caresser. Ce soir ils passeraient au choses sérieuses, foi de Jaggerjack !

Il accrocha d'abord sa veste puis alla rejoindre Ichigo sur le canapé, l'embrassa et lui tendit un sac, il avait pris un repas à emporter chez le vietnamien où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Il ne parlaient pas énormément entre eux, en général, mais ils se sentaient bien comme ça.

Puis le film se finit, la télé fut éteinte et comme tous les soirs depuis un mois, Ichigo se tourna en sachant qu'ils allaient se câliner avant d'aller se coucher, ensemble comme depuis la dernière semaine.

Or ce coup-ci après un petit moment Grimmjow l'allongea sous lui et commença à lui retirer sa chemise et défaire sa boucle de ceinture.

- Hum… qu'est-ce que tu… hum… fait ?

- A ton avis ? N'as-tu pas envie d'aller plus loin, dit-il en lui suçotant le coup avant de descendre sur sa clavicule, puis de venir lui mordiller un téton si mignonnement tendu…

Ichigo haleta, que voulait-il vraiment, voulait-il continuer ? N'était ce pas trop rapide, lui soufflait sa conscience, conscience qu'il envoya paître lorsque l'une des mains de Grimmjow se faufila dans son caleçon et commença quelques va et viens. Tandis que ses lèvres étaient remontés, quémandant le passage et lorsqu'elles l'obtinrent, une langue taquine s'y engouffra, allant caresser sa jumelle. Elles entamèrent une danse sensuelle tandis que Ichigo se sentit soulevé et remis sur ses pieds, il se dirigèrent dans la chambre à l'étage. Aussitôt arrivé Grimmjow l'effeuilla et le rouquin se retrouva nu, rougissant sous le regard appréciateur de l'autre. Il ne tarda pas à se déshabiller également et vint se coller au corps d'Ichigo et les fit basculer sur le lit.

Grimmjow était si chaud, sa peau si douce, c'était un pur délice. Ichigo n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements, tandis que les lèvres de Grimmjow descendirent de plus en plus bas. Elles passèrent sur le nombril, léchant, suçotant et s'enfonçant à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte. Ce qu'avait l'air de grandement apprécier le plus jeune.

Grimmjow finit par arriver au sexe fièrement tendu, offert. Lui-même n'en pouvait plus et voulait aller plus vite, mais il savait que c'était la première fois d'Ichigo de cette façon là. Alors il ne se fit pas prier pour le lécher de bas en haut puis pour engloutir le gland rougis et enfin son membre tout entier. Tout en le préparant en insinuant un premier doigt dans l'intimité d'Ichigo, qui se cambra sous la surprise puis de douleur lorsqu'il introduisit d'autres doigts et commença à les bouger lentement. Après avoir appliqué ce petit manège plusieurs fois, il sentit Ichigo au bord de la rupture et se déverser dans sa bouche. Il lécha tout ce qui était passé à côté et remonta vers le visage du rouquin pour l'embrasser.

Ichigo fit une légère grimace après avoir senti le goût âpre sur son palais mais très vite Grimmjow lui releva les jambes et les posa sur ses épaules et se positionna devant son entrée. Tout d'un coup Ichigo fut pris d'une légère angoisse et se recula mais Grimmjow le ramena vers lui et colla sa virilité près de son intimité, il se baissa et l'embrassa, caressa son torse, ses tétons, son ventre, pour le détendre et lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, le pénétra.

Ichigo cria sous la douleur, tandis que Grimmjow ne bougeait plus le laissant s'habituer, mais Ichigo était si étroit, si… qu'il eut du mal à se contrôler. Puis il entreprit des va et viens lorsqu'il sentit un léger coup de rein de la part d'Ichigo. Il retourna l'embrasser et l'une de ses mains se glissa sur ses fesses et l'autre sur l'une de ses cuisses. Ichigo, lui, enroula ses bras derrière le dos de son partenaire tandis que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau à cause de la douleur mais Grimmjow le laissa faire, à vrai dire il appréciait cette légère douleur.

Ils étaient là, ne formant plus qu'un, plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait, tout était si parfait, si bon.

Après plusieurs coup bien prononcés sur sa prostate, Ichigo finit par jouir entre eux deux, suivie de près par Grimmjow qui sous les contractions exercées sur son sexe finit par se répandre dans la douce moiteur d'Ichigo.

Grimmjow s'écroula sur Ichigo et se retira doucement de lui puis il s'allongea à côté de lui le gardant dans ses bras.

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait tout simplement adoré ce qu'il venait de se passer et se colla encore plus à Grimmjow. Il restèrent là, ensemble, comme dans une bulle, épuisé Ichigo commença à somnoler et Grimmjow le regarda attendri. Ca c'était vraiment bien passé et il se mit à rêver que finalement peut être ses démons ne le rattraperaient pas et que tout resterait comme maintenant…

**xXxXxXx**

Depuis ce jour là, Ichigo avait été aux anges, surtout les premiers jours, bien que toujours mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être avec un homme, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était heureux. Mais malheureusement Grimmjow avait fini par recommencer à sortir tard le soir, puis par être légèrement blessé, jamais plus, mais c'était suffisant pour mettre en colère le rouquin.

-Tu ne me dis jamais rien sur toi, sur ta vie, sur ton passé. Rien, sur pourquoi tu es si triste même si tu essayes de le cacher, et tu l'es bordel. Et tu ne veux pas me laisser t'aider et ça m'énerve, pourquoi est-ce que je resterais avec toi, avec un type qui ne me donne jamais rien, même pas un petit bout de lui, c'est tout ce que je demande un petit bout de toi, pour pouvoir comprendre, c'est trop demander ? Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai cru que tu irais peut-être mieux avec moi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été con bon sang. Bien sûr que non, qui suis-je à part un simple mec de passage dans ton lit ? Parce que c'est ce que je suis n'est-ce pas. Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il se retourna rapidement la rage au ventre, dévalant les escaliers, prêt à claquer la porte quand il fut rattrapé vivement par une main, puis un bras qui l'attira contre un corps.

-Lâche-moi t'entends.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté sans m'interrompre, je sais que je suis égoïste, que je me bats apparemment sans arrêt, sans raison valable, que je ne fais pas grand-chose pour toi. Et tout plein d'autre choses encore, mais depuis que je te connais je n'arrive plus à juste me laisser aller, à juste faire comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, à me dire que plus rien ne me retient. Parce que tu es là, et dès que ça va mal, je pense à toi et je me rends compte qu'il y a un monde autour de moi, une vie grouillante et je dois y faire face et ça fait encore plus mal que de faire comme si j'étais déjà presque mort. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime et que je te déteste, tu m'obliges à rouvrir les yeux et la lumière trop forte m'aveugle, tout ce que j'ai perdu remonte à la surface douloureusement, tellement plus fort qu'avant, mais en même temps libérateur. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal donc je refoulais tout ça en me laissant mourir et en même temps je n'ai pas envie de ne plus avoir mal parce que ça voudra dire que j'oublierai petit à petit ce qui s'est passé comme si j'avais le droit à une autre chance et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. Mais autant ta présence me fait du mal, autant elle me fait du bien et c'est ce paradoxe qui fait que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tu peux comprendre ça.

Pendant toute la tirade de Grimmjow, Ichigo était resté blotti contre lui, si au début il avait voulu se reculer, au bout de quelques mots, il avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes, elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter, tellement ce que son amant lui avait dit, l'avait bouleversé. Ces mots même si beaucoup de chose restait sombre et mystérieuses, il les avaient attendus depuis longtemps, juste un tout petit début d'explication et d'ouverture de la part de Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow… j'avais besoin d'entendre tout ça, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante, mais il faut que je réfléchisse, je n'arrive pas à supporter de te regarder te détruire sans pouvoir rien y faire, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu te délestes de toute l'histoire pour que tu ailles mieux. Je pourrais chercher par moi-même, mais j'aimerai que ce soit de toi que ça vienne. Et ce jour là je reviendrais, en attendant je crois que je vais retourner chez mon père…

- Non reste, et…

- Non, toi aussi tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Après l'avoir embrassé, il prit ses affaires et partit.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Plus que le dernier chapitre à attendre, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas :p<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre :**_ Number 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, hurt/comfort. (personnage peut être un peu OOC)

_**Résumé :**_ Une rencontre au coin d'une rue, un passé douloureux, un avenir qui lui ouvre les bras, que va choisir Grimmjow ? Ichigo ou …

**Note : **Merci aux anonymes **ayu**, **itachihaku **et **coccinelle** pour vos review ^^ merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, voilà le dernier chapitre ^^ _**BONNE LECTURE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 6<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était partit, un mois qu'il avait espéré, mais rien. Alors en voyant que certaines de ses affaires étaient resté chez Grimmjow, Ichigo avait décidé de lui envoyer un message. Il voulait passer chez lui sous ce prétexte, en espérant pouvoir avoir une discussion. Malgré que ce soit lui qui soit parti, la distance ne lui faisait pas que du bien, au début si, mais maintenant il lui manquait et voulait voir s'il allait bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse mais y était quand même allé, il se trouvait devant la porte et sonnait, mais personne pour lui ouvrir. Il tenta de frapper et se rendit compte que la porte était ouverte, ce n'était pas très prudent n'importe qui aurait pu entrer.

Il appela Grimmjow. Aucune réponse.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, la table basse était jonché de divers papiers et d'articles de journal, ainsi qu'une lettre à son nom, il s'en empara.

_Ichigo,_

_J'ai préféré que tu le lises, plutôt que tout te raconter, je n'en ai pas la force, je sais que je ne suis qu'un lâche… _

_Ca te paraitra peut être sans importance, mais tu comprendras pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier, qui le pourrait._

_Tu me diras sûrement la même chose que certains de mes amis, mais je croirais plus ce que ma dit ma propre famille…_

_G._

Ichigo reposa la lettre, impatient, la boule au ventre, et s'attaqua à l'un des articles.

_7 juin 2006_

_6 PERSONNE TROUVE LA MORT DANS UN ACCIDENT_

_Un terrible __accident de la route __est survenu, hier soir, mardi 6 juin. Le conducteur d'une des voitures a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule du au verglas, et a violemment percuté un deuxième véhicule sortant du virage et n'ayant pu les apercevoir du à la mauvaise visibilité causé par le brouillard. Les occupants de la première voiture, deux jeunes hommes et un adulte on trouvé la mort au fond du ravin qui longeait la route. Sous la violence du choc, la voiture s'est disloquée. Les occupants de la deuxième voitures étaient apparemment trois adultes d'une trentaine d'années. On ne connaît pas pour l'instant les raisons de leur présence sur cette route isolé. L'enquête suis son cour._

Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport avec son amant jusqu'à qu'il lise dans un autre article le nom de deux des victimes : Aoki et Daiki Jaggerjack. Son frère et son cousin… Grimmjow n'arrivait-il pas à se remettre de ces morts qui dataient de presque deux ans ? Etait-ce ça son tatouage ? Sur les diverses photos on pouvait voir la camionnette après l'accident complètement abîmé, la tôle froissé, le pare-brise brisé, une des roues était manquante et ainsi de suite.

Ichigo parcouru les photos du regard et continua sa lecture. Et il comprit ; Grimmjow se sentait coupable. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'hôpital, il considérait qu'il n'y avait pas le droit ? Apparemment sa famille était partie à sa recherche avec l'aide d'un des guides de leur séjour de vacances. Il aurait provoqué une dispute et serait parti un peu plus qu'éméché et ne connaissant pas la région.

Certains articles montraient la réaction des familles, notamment la sienne et celle de son cousin, qui accablaient Grimmjow. Ichigo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des articles et photos, il avait enfin la réponse à toutes ses questions mais maintenant qu'il l'avait il ne se sentait pas mieux, au contraire, il comprenait enfin le mal-être de son amant. Il se rappelait le tatouage de Grimmjow ce six noir, ça ne pouvait pas être anodin. Il devait se sentir tellement coupable d'être parti ce jour-là, tellement mal de se sentir à l'origine de l'accident, pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils avaient décidé de partir à sa recherche. A moins qu'il n'ait pas encore tous les éléments en mains.

Ichigo n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, que tout ceci ne changeait rien à ses sentiments et que malgré la difficulté, il l'aiderait à surmonter tout ça. Mais Grimmjow avait eu peur de le lui dire en face, peur d'affronter son regard, où pouvait-il bien être en ce moment ?

Il fit un tour de l'appartement pour être bien sur qu'il n'était pas présent et décida de refaire tous les lieux qu'ils avaient fait ensembles, il retournerait toute la ville s'il le fallait. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, il repasserait plus tard si ses recherches ne donnaient rien.

Grimmjow était parti avant que son amant n'arrive, il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter son regard lorsqu'il saurait. Il s'en voulait tellement, si ce jour là il n'était pas parti, rien ne serait arrivé, son grand frère serait toujours là, lui souriant et lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, et son jeune cousin…

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pu être le fils modèle, non il avait toujours été celui qui ramenait les problèmes à la maison, qui provoquait des conflits, volait, trainait avec des voyous et cette fois ci, c'était retombé sur sa famille et sur des pauvres gens innocents. Il avait tué son frère et son cousin, car il se foutait de tout et tout le monde, son père le lui avait assez répété toutes ces années. Il avait tué son frère qui l'avait toujours protégé, toujours défendu fasse aux autres.

Il continuait d'avancer sans faire attention où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au bord d'un pont. En contrebas, l'eau semblait calme, accueillante. Les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus rare, et les lumières de la villes commençaient à s'éteindre petit à petit, ne laissant plus que ces immenses lampadaires glauque allumés.

Un chat d'égout passa à côté de lui, il n'y fit même pas attention, complètement submergé dans ses pensées. Il ne vit donc pas que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

-Grimm…

Ce simple murmure le sortit de sa torpeur et il croisa un regard. Mais pas un regard de haine ou dégouté, non un regard… aimant ?

-J'ai tout vu Grimm, j'ai compris, tu te sens coupable n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur que je me sens coupable, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai jamais du partir, je n'aurai jamais du boire, rien ne serait arrivé…

-Tu n'en sais rien, ils auraient pu prendre la voiture un autre jour ou pour une autre raison et aurait pu avoir un accident.

-ARRETE ! n'essaye pas de me chercher des excuses Ichigo, ça ne marchera pas, mes amis ont essayé et regardes, tu les a vus quelque part ? Non. J'en avais marre d'eux, de leur pitié, de leur soi disant bonne volonté, qu'ils voulaient m'aider, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Et toi non plus.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, dit-il en se rapprochant de lui sans encore oser le prendre dans ses bras de peur de se voir repousser et de le braquer. Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que ma mère était morte, et bien j'étais là ce jour là, il pleuvait. Il pleuvait vraiment beaucoup, et… tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que pour me sauver, ma mère s'est lancé devant la voiture et elle est morte, à ma place… Je m'en suis voulu, longtemps, me disant que si je n'avais pas été là, ma mère serait toujours en vie, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je n'y pouvais rien, c'était son choix à elle, comme celui de ton frère et de ton cousin c'était leur choix d'aller te chercher, pas le tien. Et le guide c'était son choix de les aider. Et les trois autres personnes, c'était leur choix d'être là à ce moment là, sous ce temps, tu comprends c'étaient leur choix à tous, pas le tien. Tu n'as jamais voulu ça. Et quoi qu'ait pu dire ta famille ou d'autres, ils l'ont dit sous le coup de la peine, du chagrin, tu ne dois pas les écouter Grimmjow, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Pendant toute sa diatribe, Grimmjow s'était mis à pleurer, lentement les mots avaient commencer à faire leur chemin dans sa tête, lentement il s'était dit que peut être tout ça était vrai, il avait envie d'y croire. Il s'était laissé glissé au sol sans s'en rendre compte. Accroupi, Ichigo l'avait enfin pris dans ses bras, le berçant doucement comme un enfant.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui, Grimm, j'en suis même sur. Je pense, tu sais, que peut être tu devrait en parler à quelqu'un tu sais, un professionnel, ça pourrait te faire du bien. Et un jour peut être tu pourras affronter ta famille.

-Non ça je ne veux pas, je ne pourrai pas.

-On verra en temps voulu, chuuuut, calme toi, Grimm, je te ramène à la maison, je suis là maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus, et on va surmonter tous ça ensemble d'accord, chuuut.

Tout en se faisant relever, Grimmjow encore chahuté, avait peur, s'il acceptait de vivre, de faire tout ça, il aurait mal, ça serait dure, et ne savait pas s'il y arriverait, mais les bras qui l'enserraient, oui pour eux, il voulait bien essayer…

**xXxXxXx**

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis, et Grimmjow avait accepté de suivre une thérapie, il s'y rendait deux fois dans la semaine. Il ne parlait pas que de cet événement même s'il revenait bien sur dessus à chaque séance, il avait fini par accepter ce qu'Ichigo lui avait dit, et qu'il avait le droit de vivre. Mais il lui restait une étape primordiale selon son thérapeute et ça aussi Ichigo le lui avait dit. Il ne pourrait pas réellement avancer tant qu'il n'aurait pas affronter sa famille.

En attendant Ichigo avait tout expliqué à son père et s'était définitivement installé avec son amant. Ils avaient pris un appartement en centre-ville. Le jeune homme avait fini le lycée et entamé des études de médecine tout comme son père avant lui. Son père était fier de lui et ses sœurs regrettaient qu'il parte si tôt de la maison, mais elle voyait qu'il était heureux.

Mais ce jour là, les deux hommes marchaient main dans la main, l'un près à défaillir, en s'arrêtant sur le perron d'une charmante maisonnette. Le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, il eut le courage de sonner, et attendit.

Une minute, puis deux, rien.

Puis une petite voix qui disait "j'arrive, j'arrive", une porte qui s'entrouvre et… un silence, pesant.

La femme surprise finit par se jeter sur lui et le serrer si fort qu'il failli étouffer.

-Mon Dieu Grimmjow c'est bien toi, tu es en vie, oh mon fils, tu m'as tant manqué, s'écria la femme ne voulant plus le lâcher.

Grimmjow ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça, à la mort de son frère, sa mère avait semblé absente et ne parlait plus, ne le regardait plus. Ils finirent par entrer et aller dans le salon, la gorge serré ,il ne savait quoi dire, mais restait là, à la regarder, elle aussi lui avait manqué.

Puis il, remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre était là, il se retourna et croisa le regard de son père, froid, dure. Il s'approcha, mis sa main sur son épaule et la serra fortement, il ne dit rien et partit. La aussi, il s'était attendu à plus de cris.

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes puis sa mère leur proposa à boire et à manger.

La journée se finit et Ichigo et lui rentrèrent. Ca c'était beaucoup mieux passé que prévu finalement, quelque part il était soulagé. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait déjà perdu un fils et ne voulait pas perde celui qui lui restait. Que malgré la douleur toujours présente et qui resterait à jamais, elle avait réussi à se relever et qu'elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. Quant à son père elle lui avait expliqué que malgré les apparences, il était vraiment heureux qu'il soit revenu, même si ça serait plus dure de le faire parler, de retrouver le même lien qu'ils avaient avant, il avait vraiment été marqué par cette perte et son départ. Plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer.

Ils avaient aussi évoqué sa tante et son oncle, sa tante qui avait vraiment été virulente à son sujet. Elle avait mis un peu d'eau dans son vin, mais c'était toujours un sujet de discorde entre eux, et il vaudrait mieux qu'il attende encore un peu avant de la voir. Quant à son oncle, le chagrin avait pris le dessus et il s'en remettait difficilement mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

Grimmjow souffla, l'avenir lui semblait plus clair que quelques mois auparavant. Il serra la main d'Ichigo et rentrèrent.

**xXxXxXx**

Il déposa les gerbes de fleurs parmi les autres et se recula un peu. Cela faisait deux ans aujourd'hui que l'accident avait eu lieu. Il n'était pas venu l'année précédente, il n'avait pas eu le courage. Après avoir dit quelques mots, il s'agenouilla près des tombes et resta là un bon moment, Ichigo en retrait, là pour le soutenir. Au final, ils étaient resté toute la journée.

Ichigo malgré tout souriait, tout irait mieux maintenant, Grimmjow avait renoué avec sa famille, enfin sa tante était toujours récalcitrante mais avait accepté de ne rien dire aujourd'hui. Il avait aussi revu certains de ses anciens amis, avec qui il avait mis les choses à plat. Bien sur il savait qu'il y aurait des bas, des jours où son amant se rappellerait et irait mal, mais il serait là pour lui.

Il regarda le ciel et le remercia doucement, c'était une belle journée, les fleurs embaumaient l'endroit, les feuilles virevoltaient, le vent soufflait et surtout Grimmjow le regardait, Grimmjow vivait… enfin.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ (je me répète mais que voulez vous on ne se refait pas :p)<p>

Il y a quelques jours je vous aurait dit que l'inspiration, traitresse ne venait pas souvent me rendre visite mais là bam, elle m'est tombé dessus. Mais vu que mes partiels arrivent et ce jusqu'en janvier, je ne sais pas du tout quand je finirais de l'écrire :p mais quand se sera le cas, j'espère vous trouver au rendez-vous^^

Bisous Lamatadora.


End file.
